


Pigs in a Blanket

by keerawa



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Gen, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Spoilers:</b> Juliet is Bleeding<br/><b>Challenge:</b> Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/"><b>ds_snippets</b></a> Rapid-Fire Challenge, with the prompt "bitter".<br/>Thanks to <a href="http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/"><b>brynnmck</b></a> and <a href="http://zabira.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://zabira.livejournal.com/"><b>zabira</b></a> for noctural beta-duty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pigs in a Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Juliet is Bleeding  
> **Challenge:** Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/profile)[**ds_snippets**](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_snippets/) Rapid-Fire Challenge, with the prompt "bitter".  
> Thanks to [](http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynnmck**](http://brynnmck.livejournal.com/) and [](http://zabira.livejournal.com/profile)[**zabira**](http://zabira.livejournal.com/) for noctural beta-duty.

Jack sat clutching the steering wheel of his car in the dim-lit parking lot of the 2-7. He should get home. Helen was expecting him.

Louis was dead.

Well, obviously Louis was dead. He'd heard the explosion, felt the heat of the flames before Vecchio pulled him away. Read the forensic reports. The coffin had weighed heavy on his shoulder.

Fraser'd worked Louis' murder like it was any other case, with his weird science facts and cute little stories. It had made Jack angry. The anger felt good at first. Warmed him up. But then the Mountie just kept digging, and digging, and digging, until the stubborn bastard actually found evidence corroborating Zuko's alibi. And that was … Jack owed the Lieutenant. Welsh had called him into his office and kept him there long enough for Fraser to get out of the building. Kept him there until he agreed that they needed to make sure they arrested the right scumbag. Because Detective Louis Gardino deserved justice.

Yeah, justice.

One good dead cop. One sweet dead girl. Jack ran into the Zuko place with his weapon drawn, shots fired, an officer at risk, Louis' killer in his sights; all the excuse a cop might need. And then he'd cuffed Michael Serento and read him his rights. So tonight his partner's murderer was sitting in a holding cell with a high-priced lawyer trying to sniff him out a deal. And tomorrow Zuko would be back at Scarpelli's drinking $300 bottles of wine.

That wasn't justice. It was just the best he could do.

The worst part was watching Fraser gently guide Vecchio, hurt and grieving, out of that press conference. Because that's what partners do.

Louis never even got his pigs in a blanket.


End file.
